


夜市儿 饼四

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Series: 东北往事三部曲/the Trilogy of Old Memories in NE China [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 饼四 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 东北往事三部曲其三，小团圆。The third episode of the Trilogy of Old Memories in NE China. A happy ending.





	夜市儿 饼四

**Author's Note:**

> OOC+AU预警。  
推荐BGM：二手玫瑰《允许部分艺术家先富起来》。

四儿的确不像个烤串儿的，在文化街夜市儿上，就他像个三好学生。白白净净儿细皮嫩肉儿的，小脸儿一窄条儿，水汪汪的眼睛挺老大，高鼻梁上架个小眼镜儿，脖子上挂一个不知道洗了多少水都洗稍色了的围裙，腰上拴个装满了土黄色毛票儿的小包儿——连一块的都少。面前支一个两米的长条炉子，底下塞的炭都没有一块儿整装的，跟日子似的碎个糟的。江风太大了，四儿在那儿鼓秋半天也点不着炉子，旁边儿卖烤苞米的大哥还挺热心，上去拿喷枪给炉子点着了，拿炉钩子把炭扒拉匀，完了还热心地问：“这谁家孩子啊，这点儿不搁学校上晚自习跑这儿干哈呢？你家大人呢？”

四儿眼圈儿都红了，金豆儿一直在眼眶子里转悠，被他生生给憋回去了。“那啥我帮我爸妈看摊儿，一会儿他俩就过来了，谢谢叔！”末了还回了大哥一个笑模样儿。“是个懂事儿孩子，你爸妈指定砸锅卖铁也得供你考学。”大哥拍了拍四儿的肩膀儿。

四儿心里跟明镜儿似的，要能上学，谁搁这儿出摊儿啊。自己跟班主任说不念了的时候，一天驴驴个大长脸没个笑模样儿的中年男人几乎是哭着跟他说：“四儿啊，你是个好苗子，学校就指着你出菜呢。你家情况学校都知道，我们也想帮，但我们实在帮不了了。毕业班里一半儿孩子家长都下岗了，大家也都咬牙挺着呢，还有小半年儿就高考了。”

“不了，老师，考上了我也没钱念，不整那没用的了。”

四儿对自己家庭条件心里有数儿。四儿他爸上班儿的机床厂黄了开不了支，出去给工地焊铁架子，也挣不了几个子儿。四儿妈因为心脏病早就买断工龄从药厂退了，耳朵被哐当哐当响的压片机整个半聋，一咳嗽痰里都有滑石粉。“做了小半辈子药，把自己做成个药罐子。”四儿妈最爱念叨这句话，他爸听到了就犯膈应，一天到晚地吵吵，四儿也没地儿躲——住的是不到四十平方的家属楼，都十八了还和爸妈挤一个屋儿——只能一个人跑厨房饭桌子上写作业，卷子一整油呲麻花的。有时候他都想把自己顺着筒子楼的灰道扔下去，拉到垃圾场一把火儿烧了，就不用遭这罪了。

四儿跟班主任说完自己不念了，反倒有点儿解脱了。与其到时候考上大学没钱念家里人闹心巴拉，不如一了百了。四儿有时候觉得自己已经挺幸运的了。那时候自己还上晚自习呢，因为家离学校不远放学回家吃饭。道儿上看到宋叔搁自行车驮着他爱人李阿姨出去了。晌不晌夜不夜的也不是上班点儿这两口子干啥去，等一下晚自习他就明白了。三月份了雪还没化利索，宋叔把自行车支一边儿，抄手站道边儿大雪壳子里，只有一盏黄不拉几还有点儿绿哇哇的路灯在头顶上照着。不远处舞厅灯红酒绿，隔着窗户传出欢歌笑语。这再看不明白是二傻子。

妈的，扬了二正的火苗儿燎手了。四儿拿刷子撅了点儿大酱往泡上一抹，打算硬挺过去。

“来十个肥瘦儿十个亮筋。”一个破锣嗓子嗷唠一声，把四儿吓一跳，差点儿没把左手也给燎了。炉子上烟气刚刚的，他影绰儿看见摊儿前站着个二流子模样的少年，小眼儿吧唧的。

“辣椒孜然要不？”

“多来。”

串儿架在炉子上烤得滋滋作响，羊油哩哩啦啦滴在炭火儿上，四儿一边儿扇着自己被炉火熏得焦黄的绿色塑料垫板，一边儿打量着对面儿的小青年。他一眼就认出了一中那身儿灰耗子皮。

“咋地，一中学生啊，这前儿不搁教室里上晚自习跑出来混啥呢？”

那小青年长得跟个牛犊子似的，倒也会好言好语地说话，不像个混社会的：“嗯呐，上啥晚自习，反正也考不上。”

“高几？”

“高二。”

“高二不好好学习想跟哥似的出来烤串儿啊？”四儿吓唬他。也是个实诚孩子，揭自己的伤疤玩儿。

“那倒不用，家里人给安排好了，将来当兵。”一说当兵小眼睛咔吧咔吧直放光儿。

四儿也不知道该说啥，心里不是个滋味儿。手中的垫板扇得嘎嘎响，炉底的木炭偶尔爆出个火星儿。

“行了，烤好了，有空儿常来嗷！”

“放心吧，有的是空儿！走了哥！”青年接过塑料袋儿，一溜烟儿跑了。

后来真让那小子说中了，果然他有的是空儿。那小子也不学个习，天天晚自习来四儿这儿买串儿，一来二去也就熟络了。那小子叫峰子，家里原来也是下岗的，跑大山里倒腾木头结果发了，还混成了万元户。峰子那水平也考不上一中，交了三百块钱借读费才让上。四儿一听三百块钱眼珠子都绿了——三百块钱他爸得撅腚挣四五个月。都知道峰子不乐意学习，就寻思让他把高中糊弄过去拿个毕业证儿就去当兵，回来转业一样分配工作。都说峰子长得跟个二流子似的，其实是挺本分一孩子，除了上课起哄和逃晚自习之外，还真不整啥幺蛾子。平常社会大哥欺负同学，他还能上去帮着拉个架伍的。

“哥，你家呢？”峰子显然没意识到自己哪壶不开提哪壶。

四儿倒也能接受现实，一五一十地给峰子敩了一遍。

峰子听完挠挠头：“不好意思啊哥，我这嘴真欠。那啥，我妈寻思给我找一家教，一个月给一百，要不你来试试？”

“就我这水平儿能行吗？”

“有的老师都是小中专出来的，课本儿都念不明白。你，年级第一！大学苗子！教我一破/逼高二学生不跟玩儿似的？啊？”峰子挤咕挤咕眼睛。

“那多不好啊，我天天烤完串儿一身味儿油呲麻花的上你家去，再把你家沙发抹乎脏喽。”四儿心里高兴坏了，也寻思假客气客气。

“我天天跑你这旮吃串儿我还嫌乎你我有病啊？再说了，破沙发我买十个码一溜儿摆我家客厅里打滚儿都行！”峰子眼睛瞪溜圆。

小城里没啥夜生活，一般九点多钟傍十点大道上就没人了。夜市儿一散，四儿把板儿车往楼下一锁，就跑到峰子家给他辅导功课。本来就没落下多长时间，捡起来也快，再教一遍高二就当复习了。峰子平常不学，脑子倒也不笨，四儿给他一点，他学得飞快。慢慢成绩也就上去了，终于不在班级后尾儿打狼了。期中家长会，峰子他妈开完会回来乐得嘴巴子都快咧到耳朵根儿了，说老师表扬峰子进步特别快，说啥都要给四儿多塞三百块钱。四儿一边儿假装撕吧，一边儿也就把这钱收下了。

为了生活，谁嫌钱咬手呢？

慢慢地，四儿往家里也拿了不少钱，日子渐渐也宽绰点儿了，四儿又动了回去读书的念头。

“咋地哥你要回去接着念啊？太好了！”峰子在那儿傻乐，乐得四儿直毛楞。

“嗯，后天，下礼拜一……不是，是我回去上学，又不是你回去上学，你咋这么高兴呢？”

“那咱俩以后就可以一块儿上学放学了！我让我刘叔开车送你！正好咱俩顺道儿！”

“你可拉倒吧你，还顺道儿呢，你家城东我家大南头儿。咋地你小子不处个对象打我主意？”四儿啪一拍峰子脑袋。

“嗯！”

“嗯？”

“嗯！知道夜市儿那么多家烤串儿的为啥买你的吗？”峰子的手不老实地往四儿的衣服领子里伸。拔凉拔凉的手触上肌肤，四儿起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“我操你小子要干啥？现在严打流氓罪得枪毙知道不？”

“我家里有人儿，”峰子吭哧憋肚整出这么一句，给四儿气乐了，“咋地，整不？”还没等四儿言语，峰子一口掏住四儿的嘴唇儿就开始亲。其实也算不上亲，那就是往死里裹，把嘴唇儿整黢紫，亲的哈喇子直拉丝。

“你他妈？叔叔阿姨一会儿他妈回来了操！”四儿一边儿瞅着门缝儿一边儿慌慌张张。

“怕啥，他俩出门儿谈生意去，今天不回来，”峰子把四儿的脑袋往回一搂，“伸个脖儿跟个王八似的。”上来又是一顿猛嘬。

小家雀儿也没啥经验，亲完嘴儿就准备脱裤子，也不知道玩儿点儿情趣。峰子撸了两下，提枪就要往里杵。四儿死命往外推，峰子死命往前顶。

“你他妈找个套子去！”四儿咬牙切齿挤出这句话，说完脸红都快滴出血了。

“怕他妈啥，都是男的咋你还能怀孕啊？”

“生理卫生课没学？套子防得病？”

“就你们知识分子瞎鸡巴讲究。”峰子嘀咕一句，裤子也没提抹回身就去他爸妈屋翻了半天，翻到一个还没开封的套子，提溜回来，“这玩意儿咋整啊？”

“真他妈废物。”四儿撕开包装纸，一只手给峰子套了几下，一只手把套子对准头儿往上一套，慢慢地往后推，松开手，那玩意儿还上下弹了两下。

这把峰子急的，把四儿往书桌上一撂，也不抠抠里面，直接往里一杵。四儿疼得感觉痔疮犯了，眉毛眼睛鼻子挤到一块儿，四月份流了一脑袋汗。“你他妈慢点儿！”

“不好意思哥我第一次没你有经验。”

“操我他妈也第一次！”

“要不然你怎么考年级第一呢，学啥都快。我要动了嗷！”说完，峰子就开足马力死命往前顶，四儿感觉自己早晚得跟桌子一块儿被撞散架子喽。书桌上的台灯正好晃着四儿的眼睛，四儿感觉眼前闪着金花儿，迷迷糊糊地晕了过去。

“哥你这体格子也不行啊！”一看四儿醒了，峰子呲个大牙。后面儿黏糊的提醒四儿刚才不是个梦，他赶紧去卫生间拿纸擦了擦，心想多亏自己奸让峰子戴了套子，要不然都不好收拾。回到里屋，峰子硬塞给他一个纸包，告诉他这是给他的开学礼物。时候也不早了，四儿也没来得及拆开看，说了声谢谢着急忙慌就往家蹽。回到家摸黑儿一看，纸包里包了三百块钱，纸上还写了一行字儿：“祝我四哥考个好大学 峰子”。本该是件开心的事儿，四儿的眼前却总有宋叔的影子晃来晃去。自己收了这钱，跟出去卖有啥区别？可一想到老爹在工地汗巴流水儿地干活儿，一咬牙还是把这钱昧下了。

自打那天起，四儿给峰子辅导的时候总是有意避开他，不再像以前一样无所顾忌。峰子是憨厚也不是傻，心里也知道。他俩就这么不咸不淡地处着，直到七月份四儿高考完，要去北京上学。峰子妈太稀罕四儿了，非得供四儿念书，也算是皆大欢喜。

上了大学之后，四儿起初每个月还都能收到老家寄来的信，不用拆开都知道落款儿肯定是峰子，自己看完也都会回信，两人就这么不咸不淡地唠着。后来峰子毕业去了林场当兵，书信也断了。四儿为了勤工俭学，没课的时候重操旧业，跑夜市儿去给人家买卖儿烤串儿去。

他一直在等那个二流子来买自己的串儿。

四儿大学毕业国家包分配，给他分到省林业局管人事去了。是个铁饭碗，四儿也高兴，每个月自己不愁吃喝不说，还能往家寄回去点儿，老爹老娘也不用天天撅腚哈腰地干活儿了。

有一天领导领着个大高个儿小伙子来到四儿的工位：“来，四儿，给你介绍一下，这是刚转业的小朱，原来在林场工作。”

“四哥！”那小伙子叫得还挺亲。

那双咔吧咔吧的小眼儿，四儿一辈子都不会忘。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 东北三部曲的第三部。时代背景比较敏感，我在文中也反复点了好几次，大家都懂。城市产业工人就像是时代洪流里的一粒沙。这篇里头四儿的有些经历就是我的、我爸的、我妈的经历。魔幻现实主义，一点儿也不魔幻，但一定现实。也不对，我最后为了不太惨愣给整成二流子王子拯救烤串儿灰姑娘的故事了，真的，挺魔幻的。大多数人肯定没有四儿那么幸运，我写得也比较理想化。本来想写人间疾苦，特别苦，比黄连烧糊巴了还苦，后来一想，我也泡在苦水里，没必要和笔下的人儿过不去。  
感谢阅读。


End file.
